KAMOULOX!
by HP write or dream
Summary: Après la guerre, Harry et Ron acceptent de participer à un jeu destiné à récolter des fonds pour venir en aide aux victimes et rescapés. Ce jeu?Le Kamoulox version sorcier, véritable joute verbale sans queue ni tête.Parodie et gros délire en perspective
1. Kamoulox 1 : Charis

D'après wikipédia, "**Le Kamoulox est un jeu créé par les humoristes Kad et Olivier,** directement inspiré par le jeu absurde créé par Les Inconnus à l'époque de l'émission Simple comme bonjour.

Kamoulox est une sorte **de jeu de plateau** où deux adversaires s'affrontent dans une** joute verbale sans queue ni tête**. Chaque phrase lancée par l'adversaire est plus délirante que la précédente et un « arbitre » (nommé John-Bob quel que soit son prénom) vient régulièrement ajouter du piment en proposant des variantes.

Le jeu se termine lorsqu'un des concurrents hésite trop, l'autre **crie alors « Kamoulox », **il est alors considéré comme gagnant. »

Sauf que ici, pour coller un peu plus à HP, le présentateur s'appellera Gilderoy Lockhart, le seul, l'unique

PS : si vous ne comprenez pas le principe, je vous mets une vidéo du kamoulox, du pur bonheur!

http : // www .youtube. com / watch ?v=sg-QmOG1N3 w&feature =related

(enlever les espaces)

**KAMOULOX!**

- Bienvenue à… KAMOULOX !Aujourd'hui, dans le cadre de l'émission spéciale « rescapés de la Guerre », nous accueillons celui que l'on appelait autrefois le… Survivant, Harry Potter !

Un panneau lumineux au-dessus de la scène affiche le mot *applaudissez* en clignotant.

L'animateur, le célèbre Gilderoy Lockhart, lance à Harry un dé géant en mousse que le jeune homme rattrape du bout des doigts.

- Harry, tu es notre invité aujourd'hui, tu jours pour l'association « aidons ceux qui sont ruinés par le grand méchant mage noir », voici le dé, tu le lances, votre attention s'il vous plait… oui ! Carré d'agneau, c'est à toi Harry.

Le présentateur se tourna vers un petit tableau découpé en cases sur lesquelles des images bizarres avaient été dessinées, dont un hibou à lunettes et une baguette, qui essayaient de s'enfuir dans les cases suivantes, et y déplaça un pion aimanté.

- Euh… Je fais voler mon Scroutt à Pétard et je trébuche sur un dragon.

- Pas mal, et même bien joué Harry !

Gilderoy avança le pion de Harry selon une logique connue de lui seul, s'arrêtant sur la case occupée par un géant vert, puis se tourna vers le second joueur.

- A notre second invité de jouer, celui qui a accompagné notre héros national sans qu'on sache vraiment qui c'était, Ron Weasley ! Ron, tu joues pour l'association « on est des héros de guerre, filez-nous votre fric » ? Vas-y Ron, non, ne touche pas au dé, c'est pas la peine.

Rires dans le public alors que Ron repose le dé géant, déçu.

- Pimentine et chaudron rouillé.

- Ah non, tu ne peux pas, y'a Salazard Serpentard qui apprends à nager à son basilic dans les toilettes des filles en opposition. Tu files en Case Sur Demande, baguette réglisse ou balai vibrant ?

- Filet du diable en tutu sur la gauche.

- Filet du diable en tutu, et poil de haricot magique. Bien vu !

Le présentateur avança alors le pion de Ron, jusque dans une case représentant un hippogriffe sur un plongeoir.

- C'est à toi Harry.

Harry hésite un peu, puis relance de son air le plus sérieux.

- Ben je tente l'abracadabrette à trompettes.

- Un deux trois, ah ! La carte mystère, tu en pioches une, non, pas celle-là, je l'ai pas apprise. Tu la lis, s'il te plait. Non, mais à haute voix !

Harry reposa la carte qu'il avait tirée, pour prendre la suivante, qu'il lut dubitativement.

- En traversant le jardin, j'ai rencontré un petit lapin.

- Il portait un gilet et des bottes et il a mangé toutes mes carottes, bravo, renchérit Gilderoy. Double sirène et as de trèfle, Ron, je t'écoute.

- Je triple mon CBPM et j'embrasse Helga sur la joue.

- J'en doute fort mon ami.

Il déplaça le pion de Ron jusqu'à la case départ.

- Un deux trois, tu craches sur un niffleur et tu restes bloqué en case « Chaudron Baveur », 5 secondes à imiter une vélane qui a perdu son miroir.

- Dites-moi que je suis la plus belle, par pitié !

Rires dans le public, Ron regarde la foule avec un sourire séducteur. Lockhart l'observe un moment avec pitié, puis enchaine.

- Très bien, Harry, à toi !

- Je broute de l'armortentia et j'écris au Chicaneur !

Grand silence de l'animateur et de Ron, qui dévisagent Harry comme s'il était fou.

- Euh, à la Gazette, pardon, je voulais dire…

- KAMOULOX ! s'écria Ron. Ouais, j'ai enfin battu Harry !

- Bravo, Tom, et à bientôt pour un nouvel épisode de... Kamoulox!

**Cette fiction vous a été proposée par Charis, co-fondatrice du forum HP Write Or Dream, dans le cadre du mini-jeu de Kamoulox proposé sur ledit forum. N'hésitez pas à nous rendre visite ! **

**(et aussi, pour l'auteure, à nous dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce petit délire)**


	2. Kamoulox 2 : Charis

**Bon, puisque personne ne veut jouer avec moi, j'y jouerai toute seule. Je rappelle que ce texte est extrait du jeu du kamoulox proposé par le forum HP write or dream que j'ai le plaisir de co-administrer. **

**Kamoulox numéro 2 : Charis a encore fondu un plomb !**

- Et de nouveau bienvenue, au Kaaaamoulox ! Ce soir, dans le cadre de l'élection de notre nouveau ministre de la magie, nous recevons les deux candidats, Lucius Malfoy et Kingsley Shacklebolt. Lucius tu jettes le dé s'il te plait…

- Par terre ?

- Non, sur la tête de ton adversaire.

Lucius Malfoy lança le dé avec un plaisir évident sur la tête de Kinglsey Shacklebolt, qui l'écarta d'un air digne.

- Eh ! Je plaisantais ! Nos invités sont combattifs, ce soir, commenta Gilderoy. 14 de trèfle, tu fais quoi ?

- Euh, je fais… gelée d'œuf de crapauds en poudre et chapeau.

- Gelée d'œufs de crapauds en poudre et ?...

- Et chapeau pointu, pardon.

- C'est bien joué.

Il se saisit du pion magnétique posé sur le tableau du kamoulox, séparé en cases sur lesquelles on pouvait voir des hippogriffes en tutu, ainsi qu'un lapin crétin, et le déplaça en oblique sur le tableau, puis revint en arrière et le remit au même endroit.

- Kingsley, c'est à toi.

- Alors, moi je crache dans mon chaudron de pimentine en remuant bien et je passe un coup de cheminée à Albus Dumbledore.

- Ah non, tu n'as pas le droit, il y a Cornelius Fudge qui danse le quadrille en opposition, répondit le présentateur en montrant une case représentant une pensine sur le tableau.

La pensine s'anima, et le public pu admirer l'ancien ministre de la magie dans sa plus belle prestation. Un grand éclat de rire salua la performance, et quelques applaudissements se firent entendre. Affichant son plus beau sourire, Gilderoy reprit la parole.

- Tu files directement en case baguette explosive, fit-il en le déplaçant sur une case qui représentait tout à fait autre chose. Lucius ?

- Euh… Crotte de niffleur,..

- Cro. Tte. De. Ni. Ffleur, fit il en déplaçant le pion du nombre de syllabes de la phrase mais selon une logique connue de lui seul. Bien vu ! Vitmagic et Poudre de Cheminette, c'est à toi de jouer Kingsley.

- Je mets un sortilège de glue perpétuelle sur ma chope de bière-au-beure et j'achète une main de la gloire à un sombral en peluche.

- Ah non, tu ne peux pas, c'est un piège, Amélia Bones ne dort jamais sans son dodo. Tu passes ton tour. Lucius !

- Bras de gobelin manchot en B9.

- Ah ! Carte mystère !

- Alors, carte mystère. C'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron…

- Mais ce n'est pas en griffonnant qu'on devient un griffon. Bien joué ! Tu marques 20 jetons et tu rencontre un farfadet. Kingsley c'est ton tour.

- Limace anthropophage et réveillon de Noël.

-Joli…

Gilderoy s'arrêta, un peu agacé, alors qu'un hibou fonçait sur Kinglsey, un journal entre les pattes.

- Joli coup ! Tu gagnes un 45 tour de Célestina Moldubec et tu files en case ministère. 5 secondes à imiter le candidat qui a perdu aux élections.

- Noooon! C'est de la corruption!

- En même temps on ne connaît pas encore les résultats, rappela Gilderoy.

- Si, les résultats viennent de paraître, expliqua Shacklebolt en montrant la première page.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une surprise, vous connaissez l'apport de la fortune des Malfoy pour le maintien de notre émission. Recentrons-nous, s'il vous plait ! Lucius! C'est à toi de parler !

-J'épluche mon elfe et je rase un gallion, répondit le ministre Malfoy avec un sourire affecté.

- Oui, tu gagnes 2 millions de noises. Kingsley.

- Euh… Tom Jedusor en sous vêtements, fit l'homme à contrecœur.

- Vous n'avez pas froid aux yeux, vous, au moins ! Pentacle de licorne et échec et mat. Lucius ?

- Je mise trois bavboules sur mon médicomage.

- Bravo ! Un, deux trois tu badigeonnes un centaure de bulbobulb et tu comptes jusqu'à cent. Kingsley, qu'est-ce que tu choisis ?

- Savon sauteur et purée de Scroutt à Pétard.

- KAMOULOX ! rugit le nouveau ministre. On a pas le droit d'insulter les électeurs !

- Mais… commença Gilderoy.

- Oseriez-vous contredire votre ministre ? interrogea l'homme, menaçant.

- N… Non… Le ministre Lucius Malfoy est déclaré vainqueur de cette émission ! A bientôt pour un nouveau Kamoulox !

**Verdict ? N'hésitez pas à venir nous proposer vos kamoulox sur notre forum !**


	3. Kamoulox 3 : Ambre Ena

Voici enfin les kamoulox d'un autre membre que Charis! Je rappelle que ce texte est extrait du **jeu du kamoulox** proposé par le** forum HP write or dream**. Celui-ci ainsi que le suivant ont été écrits par la très talentueuse** Ambre Ena**, nouvelle membre de notre forum, dont je vous invite à aller lire les fics (notamment **Multivers**3)

**Kamoulox 3 : Ambre Ena :   
**

"Ka-ka-mou, ka-ka-mou, ka-ka-mou-lox !"

"Bienvenue pour cette nouvelle édition du... Kamoulox spéciale folie ! Nous avons deux nouvelles candidates, qui vont se présenter...

- Oui, bonsoir, je m'appelle Luna Scamander-Lovegood et je suis chasseresse professionnelle de Ronflaks Cornus.

- Magnifique ! En quoi cela consiste-t-il ?

- Eh bien, à chasser les Ronflaks Cornus en Suède. Les sceptiques disent qu'il s'agit d'Erumpents, mais c'est totalement faux.

- Très bien. Mariée ? Des enfants ?

- Oui, je suis l'épouse de Rolf Scamander et j'ai deux enfants, des jumeaux, Lorcan et Lysander.

- Oh, je constate que leur nom commence par la même lettre.

- Oui, la lettre "B".

- D'accord. Une passion ?

- Oui, je collectionne les radis et les bouchons de Bieurraubeure et je m'en fais de bijoux.

- Parfait ! A vos côtés se trouve Bellatrix Lestrange...

- Bonsoir, sale Moldu.

- Tout à fait... Que faites-vous dans la vie, Bella ?

- Mangemorte.

- Et cela consiste en... ?

- Eliminer les sales Moldus dans votre genre.

- Merveilleux ! Mariée ? Des enfants ?

- Non. Je suis amoureuse de Lord Voldemort.

- Hum... Je comprends. Une passion ?

- Oui, la torture.

- Impeccable ! Bella, Luna, nous allons commencer la partie... Je passe sous la lune...

- Neville dans les dunes !

- Très bien, à vous de commencer, Luna.

- Je joue aux échecs avec une larve d'Aquavirius et je traverse Poudlard à cloche-pied.

- Bravo, huit mornilles d'argent dans votre pot à Belladone, vous avancez de quatre cases. Eclair de Feu ! Bella : lion serdaigle ou serpent poufsouffle ?

- Je saute à pieds joints sur le ministre de la Magie et j'avale un héliopathe au petit-déjeuner.

- Vous ne pouvez pas, Bella, il y a Albus Dumbledore qui joue aux Bavboules en opposition. Luna, à vous.

- J'étrangle un énormus à babilles et je révise mes cours au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie.

- Pas mal, vous tombez sur une case "mystère". Boule de cristal ou coupe de feu ?

- Je chatouille Cedric Diggory et je joue à chat avec Peter Pettigrow la souris.

- Bien vu. Bella, faites vos jeux !

- Tu me tiens, je te tiens par la peau du dos, le premier de nous deux qui rira aura un Crucio...

- Okay, à vous de jouer, Luna !

- Je rase un Joncheruine et je vole jusqu'à la lune sur un Brossdur 6.

- Je contre !

- Vous ne pouvez pas, Bella, il y a Sirius Black qui embrasse Remus Lupin dans les toilettes des filles de Mimi Geignarde en opposition. Vous reculez de cinq paniers à salade. Luna ?

- Je tente le coupé-décalé écossais !

- Alors, attention... "Dam-bo-lo" : c'est une case "catogan". Allez-y.

- Je rends à Bill Weasley son crochet de serpent et j'apprends à tousser à Rogue.

- Bien, bien. Bella, il faut réagir !

- J'écris à Cornelius Fudge une lettre d'insultes et je déchire un livre sous les yeux d'Irma Pince.

- Bien, vous gardez votre joker. Luna, c'est votre tour.

- Je danse sur du rap celtique avec Kingsley Shackelbolt et j'accroche du gui chez Sirius.

- Super ! Bella, c'est à vous.

- Je jongle avec un Tranchesac Ongubulaire et j'embrasse Voldemort sur la bouche... non, sur la joue...

- KAMOULOX !

- Bravo, Luna, et à bientôt pour un nouvel épisode de... Kamoulox ! Mesdames, un petit mot avant de se quitter ?

- Mort.

- Vioque !"

**Une review pour encourager l'auteure qui s'est donné du mal? **

**N'hésitez pas à venir nous proposer vos kamoulox sur notre forum ! C'est facile, essayez et vous verrez!  
**


	4. Kamoulox 4 : Ambre Ena

Texte est extrait du **jeu du kamoulox** proposé par le** forum HP write or dream**, écrit par **Ambre Ena**. Merci à elle pour sa participation!

**Kamoulox 4 : Ambre Ena :   
**

"Ka-ka-mou, ka-ka-mou, ka-ka-mou-lox !"

(Pendant le générique de début, Gilderoy Lockart se penche vers Severus Snape, son adversaire, pour l'embrasser sur la bouche. Ce dernier lui lance un sort qui lui fait l'effet d'un coup de poing et qui le projette à terre. Par la suite, Lockart répond aux questions en se tenant la mâchoire.)

"Bonsoir et bienvenue dans cette nouvelle édition du Kamoulox ! Une nouvelle formule, également, puisque notre cher animateur, Gilderoy Lockart, est aujourd'hui candidat...

- Bonsoir.

- Alors, Gilderoy, que faites-vous dans la vie ?

- Célébrité internationale et écrivain, Ordre de Merlin, troisième classe, membre honoraire de la Ligue de Défense contre les forces du Mal, cinq fois lauréat du prix du sourire le plus charmeur décerné par les lectrices de Sorcière Hebdo... et anciennement, patient-résident de longue durée à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste.

- Beau cursus. Marié ? Des enfants ?

- Hum, non. Je suis amoureux de moi-même et je chante sous la douche.

- Dommage. Une passion ?

- Oui, moi-même. Ah, et j'aime bien les magnums d'Ogden's Old Firewhisky, aussi.

- C'est noté. A votre droite se trouve... Severus Rogue !

- Mauvais soir.

- Bonsoir à vous aussi. Severus, quel est votre gagne-pain ?

- Je ne gagne pas de pain, je suis payé en Gallions.

- Non mais, je veux dire, quel est votre travail ?

- Ah ! Eh bien, je suis professeur de potions à Poudlard. Autrement dit, j'enseigne l'art subtil des potions à de véritables cornichons.

- Et en plus, ça rime ! Vous êtes marié ? Vous avez des enfants ?

- Non, j'y suis allergique.

- Compris. Vous avez une passion, dans la vie ?

- Oui : éviscérer les crapauds cornus. Leurs entrailles sont à la fois visqueuses et moelleuses, ça glisse dans la main, un régal.

- D'accord. Je comprends pourquoi vous ne vous êtes jamais marié...

- Plaît-il ?

- Je disais : je comprends de quoi vous vous nourrissiez !

- Oh. Mais vous savez, il ne faut pas trop en manger, juste quelques-uns en hors-d'oeuvre, sinon, ça donne la diarrhée.

- Bien entendu. Messieurs, nous commençons. Musique : Weird Sisters ou Croque-Mitaines?

- Bah, jus de citrouille, choisit Severus.

- Pas mieux, renchérit Gilderoy.

- Bien, c'est à vous, Severus.

- Je shoote dans un sac de grenouilles lunaires et je griffe Godric Gryffondor.

- C'est finement joué. Vous gagnez six noises dans votre boîte à Chocogrenouilles. Gilderoy ?

- Je flâne avec le spectre de la mort et je pars en vadrouille avec les goules.

- Périlleux ! "Ran-do-nnée" : c'est une carte mystère. La tête à Barjow ?

- Tu l'as dans le dos.

- La tête à Albus ?

- Tu l'as dans le Magicobus !

- Bravo ! Severus, c'est à vous.

- Je danse sur du zouk yiddish avec Minerva McGonagall et j'apprends à cracher de l'encre au calamar géant.

- Bien trouvé, vous tombez sur la case "Canons de Chudley". Trois secondes de défaite ininterrompue.

- "Croisons les doigts et gardons espoir."

- Pas mal, pas mal... Gilderoy ?

- Je joue à "Un, deux, trois, soleil" avec un loup-garou et je passe une année de vacances avec le yéti des collines d'Avebury.

- C'est impossible, Gilderoy : il y a Sanguini le vampire qui se brosse les canines dans le salon de fête de Slughorn en opposition. Severus, "Moi le magicien" ou "Qui suis-je ?"

- Je shampouine la goule du grenier des Weasley et je lime les ongles de Fenrir Greyback.

- Je contre ! Et j'organise une boum dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles avec Nymphadora Tonks..

- Double - Scroutt à Pétard pour vous, Gilderoy. Severus, il faut réagir...

- Je me rase les aisselles et je raconte une histoire de monstres à Hagrid.

- Bien joué, vous tombez sur la case "Youki". Ouaf ouaf miaou cui-cui...

- Les animaux, c'est mignon quand ça rit !

- C'est ça. Vous marquez encore trois trolls des montagnes. Gilderoy, c'est à vous.

- J'essaye une robe de mariée chez Madame Guipure et je cours dans les landes avec Hermione Jane.

- Hermione Jane, Jane Eyre : bien vu. Vous gardez la main et vous tressez des scoubidous sorciers.

- Je... J'envoie un sort d'Amnésie à Harry et Ron et je... ah non, je...

- KAMOULOX !, rugit Severus Snape.

- Oh, bravo Severus, vous êtes notre finaliste ! On se retrouve bien sûr demain, pour un autre Kamoulox. Un dernier mot avant de se quitter, messieurs ?

- Livre.

- Vide."

"Ka-ka-mou, ka-ka-mou, ka-ka-mou-lox !"

**Pour lire d'autres délires de membres et/ou proposer les votres, n'hésitez pas à venir nous voir à cette adresse (enlevez les espaces) **http : / hp-writeordream. xooit. org/ portal. php


	5. Kamoulox 5 : Angeline Trent

Notes : Parce que notre site de barges vis encore, nous mettons à jour le dernier Kamoulox en date, de Angeline Trent (Angie sur le forum).

N'hésitez pas à la féliciter, elle est douée, cette petite! et allez voir ses fics!

* * *

« BIENVENUE à KAMOULOX ! Aujourd'hui, émission spécial « qui a le plus gros » avec nos invités… HERMIONE GRANGER et ALBUS DUMBLEDORE ! »

Assis sur un canapé confortable, les deux candidats lancent des sourires charmeurs à l'assistance qui applaudit vivement. « Bonsoir Hermione. -Bonsoir !  
-Que fais-tu dans la vie ?  
-Dresseuse de rouquins.  
-Très bien. Des hobbies.  
-Poils aux sourcils.  
-Superbe. Bonsoir Albus !  
-Bonsoir.  
-Quel âge avez-vous Albus ?  
-150 ans et plus de dents.  
-Aïe. Bon nous voilà partis pour une nouvelle partie de KAMOULOX !

Le public applaudit fortement . Lockhart calme les clameurs de l'assistance d'un geste de la main.

« Prends le dé Hermione et lance le »

La jeune fille s'exécute et tombe sur le 5.

« Ah ! Noix de veau et côte de porcs ! Tu vas en case 'Voldemort en string'

-hum…Je joue de la trompette avec nagini et je saute sur Severus !

-Pas mal ! Tu fonce en case Blonditude avec Draco. »

Gilderoy s'empare d'un pion et le déplace vers la case serpillière.

« Albus à vous de jouer !

-J'embrasse Rusard et je pends son chat !

-Désolé Albus, mais il y a mandragores et poil d'alien en opposition. Tu retournes à la case Nain à trois pattes ! Godric en tutu ou morve aux sourcils ?

-Licorne des bois et violon au check point Charlie !

-Et espadrille en souris MAGNIFIQUE ! Tu fonces en case Ministère et chevalière ! C'est à toi Hermione. »

Hermione se concentre.

« Je cours dans la forêt interdite et je tente un tacle sur Ribery !

-Très bien. DO-ME-NE-CH, tu avances de 6 dindons et tu fonces sur la case 'Nullité'.

-Je fais du kart en kangourou et Louis XIV !

-Sensationnel, tu fonces en case 'carte mystère'. Tire une carte. »

Albus contemple inquiet sa jeune élève tirer une carte violette. Lockhart lui semble plus que ravi.

« Dans ma cabane sous terre…

- J'ai pris mon revolver, Cho chang est une fermière et Luna lunaire ! Nikel ! Tu fais NI-CO-LAS-FLA-MEL et recules de 36 boulettes en case 'peinture sur troll' et tu imites dix secondes Minerva le chat tétant une vache congolaise ! »

Hermione se lève soudainement et se met à danser de façon très suggestive. De son côté Lockhart applaudit la jeune femme.

« Voilà, c'est bon Hermione. Albus à votre tour.

-Très bien je double et je fais échec.

-Je contre !

-Impossible Hermione, il y a Ombrage qui joue les catcheuses en opposition. Albus continue.

-Lapin gredin et ciment inca !

-CHIHUAHUA ! Magnifique Albus, tu triples et tu vas à Azkaban sans passer par la case départ et tu fais une corrida avec les BeeGees.

-Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah.

-Saturday night Fever! Génial, tu fais TRA-VOL-TA et tu glisses en case samba !

-Carnaval de Rio et citron à gogo !

-Tu ne peux pas, il y a Clara Morgan qui se déshabille en opposition. C'est à Hermione.

-A moi. Je fais Star Ac' et Fatal Bazooka.

-J'aime trop ton boule…

-BANDE DE CITROUILLE !

-Désolé Hermione, ça ne marche pas. Bellatrix torture un moldu en contre. A Albus.

-Je fais de la luge sur un pingouin nain du Mexique… euh je veux dire du… »

Saisissant sa chance, Hermione s'écrit :

« KAMOULOX !

-Bravo Hermione ! Tu ne gagnes pas et tu me dois 1500 mornilles. A bientôt pour un nouvel épisode de… KAMOULOX ! »


End file.
